


The Ghosts that we knew

by BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Arthur!Harry, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Galahad!Eggsy, Ghosts, Harry has a niece, Kingsmen, Libraries, M/M, OFC - Guinevere, Tumblr Prompt, clearly I got the name from a mumford and sons song, ghost!fic, re-betaed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon/pseuds/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr prompt "Touch my bookshelf again and you die."<br/>Harry Hart has a library that he doesn't open, one day Eggsy finds it and goes inside... Now he understands why Harry keeps the door closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghosts that we knew

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry for not posting a story in so long, I've had writers block for a couple weeks and couldn't figure out how this ended until a couple minutes ago, but still, it's a pretty lame and abrupt ending. I apologize. Comments needed, Kudos wanted.  
> Not Brit-picked, horribly american.  
> AN2: Finally betaed and re-written with a much better ending. Right in time for halloween too, and by in time I mean a month before halloween but, eh, who's counting right?

 

"Touch that again, and you die." A smooth feminine voice warned from somewhere behind Eggsy. He frowned, startled and confused about the additional person in Harry Hart's house that he (and was certain Harry) didn't know about. Eggsy turned to the voice and found the speaker curled up in a hideous orange chair, tome nestled into the crux of her crossed legs, blended into the scenery exactly like she belonged there. Forgetting the bookshelf that originally caught his attention, Eggsy turned to the unnoticed woman with an eyebrow raised, a "what the fuck" look on his face.

"Who the hell are you then?" he questioned, hands placed authoritatively on his hips, shoulders ridged and prepared for a fight. The woman looked up from the book and gave him a peculiar stare.

"You mean Uncle didn't tell you?" she sniffed, setting the book down on her thighs.

With that remark, multiple things clicked into place for Eggsy: The chestnut color of Harry's hair being the same on the figure before him. The same straight nose and thin, pursed lips. The same self assured smirk, like they knew something you didn't and were always two steps ahead because of it.

  Her striking blue eyes followed his movement like a cat as Eggsy fidgeted unsure of his footing with his lover's niece. 

"I'll be staying with here for a kip." She said abruptly after a lapse of silence, Eggsy's skin broke into gooseflesh.

"I'm Athena. That's my bookshelf. You've been warned." Her smile was completely identical to Harry's

Athena closed the book and gave Eggsy an inquiring look while he took in the floor to ceiling black bookshelf. It was dusty, which was odd because Harry was usually meticulously thorough about cleaning, and smelled of stale air. Although... all of those things could have been the room itself, it gave the impression that the door to Athena's library should remain closed and forgotten. "Good to know." he finally responded, uneasy.

"You're the new Galahad, right?"

Eggsy's eyes swiveled back to Athena, now oddly gritty, as she stood with as much grace as Harry. "Yeah..." he responded inarticulately, burying his hands in his pockets, the feeling of _not-right_ buzzing in the back of his skull. He shook her offered hand.

"Agent Guinevere." she said, an air of pride to her words. He could tell many people loved this woman.

"wasn't aware we 'ad a Guinevere."

Athena shrugged "You're not supposed to be."

Eggsy's eyebrows crushed together in confusion, he didn't try to understand what that meant. Special agents were always vague, whether they officially worked for the crown or not. Athena, apparently, was not an exception.

"Shall I go get Harry then, let 'im know you're back?" he offered politely, wanting to escape the room.

"How kind of you..." She paused, sadness backlighting her blue eyes momentarily turning them a deep and stormy gray. "You're good for him you know.." she said finally, her smooth voice impossibly faint and small.

Eggsy mustered a smile, suddenly overcome with melancholy "Thanks."

"If you would, and tell him that I send my regards." She asked, leaning a shoulder against the bookshelf casually.

Her request made little sense considering she would be staying with the couple.

"Absolutely..." he said, leaving the room quickly, closing the door softly behind him. The unease he felt quickly dissipated when he left the room in search for Harry. Climbing down the stairs, he entered the kitchen, Harry was sitting at the table calmly drinking his morning tea while reading _The Sun_. " 'ello Luv." he rubbed Harry's shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Good morning Darling." Harry gave him a warm smile, Eggsy nicked a sip of Harry's Earl Grey before sitting down at the table. "You should probably let Athena know you made breakfast..."

Harry quickly glanced up at Eggsy, shocked. "I beg your pardon?" He asked in a whisper tone.

Eggsy looked into Harry's eyes carefully, for once, reading him with ease; Green eyes pinned brown. "Athena...? She's up in the library, told me to remind you that she was staying 'wiv us for a bit."

The color bled from Harry's face, he looked pale and gaunt. 

" 'arry?"  

"Athena.......I'm afraid, will not be joining us for breakfast Eggsy..."

The look on Harry's face had gone errily calm, void of all emotion.

"She's been dead for quite a number of years." Harry cleared his throat and continued to speak.

"She, um, she...She was Agent Guenevere, after her death Kingsmen retired the codename as a sign of respect." It was uncomfortable to see Harry Hart so shaken, usually so eloquent, now stumbling over his tongue. 

"So... I just saw a ghost then?" Eggsy said after a moment of somber quiet. Harry, it seemed, had lost his appetite. He pushed his plate away with a distracted "I believe so..."

"She threatened to kill me for touching her bookcase..." Eggsy's joking tone did little to lighten the atmosphere, Harry's false smile didn't reach his eyes. 

"Yes, that sounds like her... Eggsy, I believe it best we get ready for work now."  Harry politely stood up with his plate of food and ascended the stairs in a quietly prim fashion.

Eggsy followed after a couple of minutes and made his way to their shared bedroom, but not before he went back to the Library on impulse, checking the room; It was empty. The large book Athena had been reading was placed back on the shelf, a thin layer of dust covered it, undisturbed and untouched.


End file.
